A Second Thought
by Krista Marie
Summary: Anakin is sent to Protect Senator Amidala Four years After She Had Sworn Her Love for him, And Four Years since she choose duty over Love. Anakin and Padme are together and and he has A Choice to Make, Let himself love her again or lose Himself in the process. Takes place 4 years after attack of the clones .


Anakin sat quietly, eating his supper while occasionally stealing glances Of senator Amidala sitting across from him. The women he had fallen hopelessly in love with , who had fallen for him as well. After returning from Geonosis However, thought it best that feeling be put aside and allow duty to be put back in its place. He had begged pleaded with her not to do this but to no avail. Now four years later hear he was again sworn to protect her again another assassination attempt again her life. He was different now however he knew. He had hardened his heart had made sure early in the investigations that she knew he was her protector nothing more. She coincided but still a look of heart bore into her eyes whenever he attempted to treat her with indifference and coldness. He know he was being a nerf heerder but he couldn't allow anything to come between them again. Allowing himself to feel all that he had felt , to love her unabashedly would surly be the end of him. How he managed it the first time was beyond him. It had felt like losing a part of himself they he had never gotten back because that piece was with her.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" Padme asked a look of concern sprayed over her beautiful features.

Anakin nodded. "Of course Milady, why do you ask?" He wondered

Padme hesitated for a moment before answering. "You seem a bit pensive. a bit tense is all."

"I'm sorry to worry you. I was just thinking. nothing worth repeating anyway. Hows your desert?" he asked trying to deflect attention away from himself.

"Its great thank you. Shurra fruit is my favorite. "she smiled warmly

"I know." He smiled back. She bit her lower lip nervously. Making him remember how much he loved when she did that. It was one of her tell tail sign that she liked his response but didn't know what to say.

They continued to eat their food in silence eventually retiring to the sitting room. The same room where Anakin had first told Padme of his feeling for her and again the same room where she had rejected him. Anakin tried to stare at nothing but the fire but whenever he glanced at Padme he was in awe all over again. She wore a long light blue dress tonight. covering most of her body except her flat stomach and allowed him to see the curves of her back. her hair was pinned up but still allowed the curls he loved so much to fall almost to her shoulders. she was a vision.

Anakin didn't realize that he'd been staring until Padme brought him out of his trance.

"Anakin. ?' Padme said a small smile on her lips

"I'm sorry I must have been somewhere else." _yeah right she caught you staring genius_. he thought to himself.

"You where staring." She said unashamed to be so forth coming.

Anakin looked in her eyes. "Yes I was."

"Why?" she asked her heart beginning to race. She bit her bottom lip again.

_Force stop doing that!_. he thought. "Because you look beautiful tonight Milady."

Padme smiled widely. Before he could say another word her lips where on his. Kissing him fiercely with so much passion that Anakin gasped allowing Padme to brush her tongue lightly against his and for that instance he was gone. Anakin pulled her against him ravaging her mouth with his own. Padme moaned and Anakin knew had to stop. If she made one more sound like that he was done for. Slowly but surely he grabbed Her hands and slowly pushed her a few inches away to gain some baring.

"Anakin whats wrong?" She asked not understanding why he had stooped.

Anakin took a deep breath placed Padme's hands on her lap and stood up turning away from her but not leaving.

"Why are you doing this to me Padme? why are you making this so difficult?" He asked finally turning to face her.

Padme shook her head and stood up angrily. " Me?! Your the one who's been ignoring me since day one. You've been icy and cold and distant since you set foot back into my life. you act like I'm just like anyone else!"

"So your solution was to jump me is that it?! I'm trying my best to follow my duty to protect you as you said we must and you have the audacity to kiss me like that!"

Padme calmed down enough to ask the question she was dreading the answer to. the question she had to ask or she'd regret it for the rest of my life. "Do you not love me anymore Anakin? Do I mean absolutely nothing to you now?"

Anakin stood frozen surprised at the question. Not knowing how to answer but knowing he should.

"We live in the real world Padme, come back to it. I'm a Jedi and you a senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion you will take us to a place we can not go." He quoted the words she had once used on him.

Padme was about to respond one of her handmaidens interrupted them.

"Milady, its is time to get ready for the masquerade ball. It should begin soon. shall we get you dressed?"

Padme nodded getting ready to leave the room but not before staring daggers Anakin way. He left to get ready as well. He also had to get his men ready to search the area before and during the masquerade. He hoped they wouldn't be there too long.

_**Masquerade...**_

Anakin's hope that they would get to leave early was defiantly not what Padme had in mind. It was already close to midnight and she had at least danced with a few dozen men. Each one gliding her on the dance floor occasionally lowering there hand to the small of her waist. she didn't even bother to stop them and even flirted with them a bit too. he knew what she was doing. she was trying to make him jealous and it was working all to well.

"How are you enjoying the Masquerade Handsome?" A drunk aristocratic wife asked.

"I'm just here for security Milady. Nothing more." He said closing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a pillar waiting.

"Well maybe you should have some fun you know what they say all work and no play makes you..." she cooed while running her hands down his muscled arm. Anakin didn't even notice however, all he noticed was the man holding Padme so close to his body, whispering in her ear, with his hands roaming dangerously close to her backside.

"I think your right Milady." Anakin said turning to her for a second as a seductive smile played on her lips.

"If you'll excuses me." he said politely before heading over to the dance floor leaving the noble woman a little more then disappointed.

Padme was just about to excuse herself from her dance partner who seemed a little to comfortable with there closeness when Anakin arrived beside her.

"Mind if I cut in Milady?" Anakin stated calmly but the look in his eyes where something else entirely.

"I'm dancing right now Knight Skywalker perhaps there is more security to be done."

Before she could even turn away Anakin grabbed her hand walked in between her and her dance partner and faced him with a deadly look. If looks could kill he was doing a good job.

:You wouldn't mind would you Mi lord?" Anakin asked frighteningly.

"Umm N..No...Of Course not." He said before scurrying away from the Angry Jedi.

Anakin turned to Padme Grabbed her hand and swayed her back and forth across the floor.

"That was not very nice Knight Skywalker. You nearly scared him half to death."

"Well your not being very nice either Milady. I'm just following by example." He answered irritatingly

"I don't know what you mean." She lied

"Really? So it wasn't you intention to drive me mad with jealousy while you let those men lay there filthy hands all over on you?!" Padme could see she had gone to far now.

"For someone who is quite over me it really should be none of your concern."

Padme turned to look Anakin in the eye and what she saw took her breath away. In his eyes were love, passion, desire, everything she missed in those eyes. And here they were flowing back to her.

"I never said I was over you." Before Padme could Reply Anakin pulled her to him her face a mire centimeter away from his. He pushed the hand he had on her back and slowly slid it down over the arch of her spine sending fire rushing through Padme's body. He stopped just bellow her backside as the other had but he knew the affect he had on her. Without warning he grabbed her to him flat against his body. That's where Padme could feel something against her stomach. she blushed at the realization of what Anakin was trying to tell her.

"Do you feel that? Me hard against you." He asked lust coating his voice.

"Y..Yes" she managed to whimper out.

"Only you can make me do that. You are the only women I've ever desired, the only women I ever think about, and you are the only women I would ever want to Make love too,You consume my mind, body, and soul. I am always your. "

Padme moved against once again causing her to gasp in excitement. Her breathing was becoming ragged her heart beat was beating so rapidly she thought it might beat out of her chest. Just as abruptly Anakin stopped there dancing and stepped away from her.

"You decided our fate a long time ago. If you feel like you've changed your mind, like you want to mine and I yours always, all you have to do is tell me. The choice is yours Milady." With a graceful bow Anakin left Padme to her thoughts. If she needed him as much as he needed her then and only then would he be free to love her again. Anything before that was a game. A game he had no intention on playing. she had to come to him now, the ball was in her court.

**Author's Note: New story tell me what you think. Please R or R! Thanks for reading**!


End file.
